kingkillerfandomcom-20200214-history
Temerant
Temerant is the world where the events of The Kingkiller Chronicle take place. Geography The entire geographical extent of Temerant is unknown; most of the known part is occupied by a very large peninsula extending west from the Stormwal Mountains. It is mentioned that the world stretches past these mountains into a region whose geography is mainly unknown but that includes at least the Tahl Forest and a large desert, mentioned by a girl when Skarpi is telling his stories. The territory of the known part is split into several nations, including: *The Four Corners of Civilization, which represent the civilized world, and within which are located the following: **The Commonwealth, located in the southwest. **The country of Ceald, located in the northwest. **The country of Modeg, located in the northeast. **The country of Vintas, located in the southeast. **The Aturan Empire, located mainly in the middle of the Four Corners, between Ceald and the Commonwealth to the west and Modeg and the Small Kingdoms to the east. **The Small Kingdoms, located south of the Aturan Empire and west of Vintas. **The country of Yll, which shares an island with the Commonwealth, south of the mainland. *Ademre: A land located in the foothills of the Stormwal Mountains, northeast of Modeg. Coexisting alongside the mortal world is the realm of The Fae, a parallel universe inhabited largely by supernatural creatures. Species A great variety of species inhabits Temerant, including: *Humans/Mortals: The main species in Temerant. *Draccus: A species of large herbivorous reptilian creatures, known for their ability to breathe fire. *Scrael: A species of spider-like creatures considered demons by the commonfolk. *Angels: A race of supernatural beings who serve under Aleph in bringing justice to the mortal world, and who protect and guide human beings. *Skin dancers: A race of Fae creatures that can possess and control the bodies of living organisms. *Sipquicks/flits: A species of small, pretty nectar-feeding birds. *Cats: A small, usually furry, domesticated and carnivorous mammal. *Dogs: A small, usually furry/hairy, domesticated and carnivorous mammal. *Rats: A small furry rodent. *Demons: A catch-all term for any non-human creatures for which the average human has no frame of reference. Magic There are at least six types of magic in the world of Temerant.Patrick Rothfuss Blog. A Different Sort of Interview (May 17, 2012) They can be separated into two predominant types of apparent magic: *Arcanist's arts: Arts practiced by arcanists and students of the University. **Alchemy: an art that uses chemistry-like principles to concoct potions which can produce any manner of results **Sympathy and sygaldry: an art that uses strength of will (in the case of sympathy) and the application of runes (in the case of sygaldry) to usurp the laws of physics and manipulate energy **Naming: an art that invokes a True Name, typically of an elemental substance such as wind or rock, to command the named thing to behave as one wills *Fae magic: Magic wielded by Fae creatures. **Glammourie: a type of Faen magic that is the art of making something seem. **Grammarie: a type of Faen magic that is the craft of making things be. References it:Temerant es:Temerant * Category:Locations